A flat optical member such as a mirror, an organic electroluminescence display panel, an LCD panel, etc. may take the form of curve, taking advantage of a substrate composed of a metallic plate or a glass substrate. It has been proposed that an LC panel, for example, be curved according to the purpose of usage (Patent References 1 and 2).